


Fights And Disagreements

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [10]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mad Scientists, Murder, Short, Villains, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Flug was mad, and it's all Black Hat's fault. The thing is, Demencia doesn't know why. All she knows is that she definitely doesn't like a pissed off Flug.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia & Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: Fake Faces [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054412
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Fights And Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while. I just thought I would quickly write something up for this series.

Flug was mad. That much was easy to see. Demencia wasn't sure what set him off, but the scientist was angry with their boss. Normally, she would love to take a jab at Flug, but something in her screamed 'DANGER!' every time she bumped into the angry Flug.

There was something different about an angered Flug from an annoyed one. For one, the scientist was cold in his demeanor, unattached to everything and burying himself in his work. He created deadlier weapons: all for personal use. Flug would go out at night, vanishing until the next morning. The news would cover devastating atrocities that Demencia could only imagine came from the doctor himself. Sometimes gruesome murders would be uncovered, other times all the money in a state would vanish. This time, however, when Flug returns and locks himself back in the lab, Demencia turns on the news and discovers what he did. Flug had wiped an entire town off the map.

She was curious as to what Black Hat did to upset Flug that much. Demencia hoped that the eldritch would push his pride to the side and apologizes soon.

Just the other day, she attempted to make some conversation with the scientist, hoping to distract him from his anger. She even brought up the topic of taking care of himself. Apparently, Flug didn't take too kindly to that, and shot a warning shot right past her head. Demencia doesn't usually care about those kinds of things, due to her increased healing. When she keeps pestering him, Flug turns to look at her, emotionless.

"This is a laser-vaporizer. It'll tear apart your atoms, giving you a slow and painful death. Leave."

Demencia takes the not so subtle hint and evacuates the laboratory. She makes a mental note to avoid a pissed off Flug for future reference.

When Black Hat finally sucks up his ego and goes to apologize for whatever he did, Flug gives him the silent treatment. Their boss did not like getting the cold shoulder, and goes out to throw a temper tantrum. Black Hat fights some heroes to alleviate his own frustrations. More time passes before the eldritch tries to apologize again. An argument ensues.

"Why are you acting so— so childishly?!" Demencia hears Black Hat shout.

"You know what you did." That was Flug's voice, eerily calm.

"I actually don't! Because you've been ignoring me!"

"Grrr! The thing! The horrible thing!"

"..."

All falls silent. Demencia holds her breath, listening from the vents.

Black Hat speaks up again, this time sounding astounded: "Are you talking about the fucking cereal???"

"YES!" Flug shouts. "I can't believe you put the milk in the bowl first! You're wrong!"

Demencia can't believe her ears. All of this torture over a bowl of cereal. She doesn't hear the rest of the conversation, opting to just leave and lie down for a while. Let's just say that everything went back to normal after that argument. 


End file.
